Love is never Enough
by LivvieAddie
Summary: ON HOLD! AU What happens when he breaks her heart again and his best friend is there to pick up the pieces, but one piece they are both fighting for, who will win and claim this piece as his own. OOC Mer/Izzy friendship Mer/Mark
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Grey's anatomy fanfic so yea.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREYS ANATOMY.**

* * *

He saw her, he saw her at Joe's, he saw her crying her eyes out at the bar with shot glasses surrounding her. _He had broke her again, abandoned and left her scarred and emotionally unavailable. "OOOh sometimes I want to kick his ass sometimes." Mark thought as he walked over to her and sat in the chair next to he. She noticed and started talking._

_"_Why are you here, you're his friend you should be with him cheering him up but its not like I did anything to make him feel bad or sad or depressed or just.." she said as a tear rolling down her cheek. He hated Derek for making her feel this way, for making her worst than she already was.

"I'm Derek's ex-friend and your new one." he said hoping it would lift her spirit a little but it didn't.

"Why, I'm dark and twisty Meredith. Sad and depressing slut who can't keep a boyfriend who so-calls "_loves her!" _she said loudly and giving away that she was hurt really badly but also that she was very drunk. He went to his pocket and got out the money to pay the tab.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused at his actions."

"I'm taking you home, your drunk and you need some sleep." he said grabbing her jacket to put it on her and help her off the stool she was sitting on. When she got off she felt dizzy and light-headed. He led her to his car and drove her home, she got out hey keys and unlocked her front door. He escorted her in her house and up to her room.

"Mark please stay with we, I need someone, anyone?" she said pleading

"Fine!" he said as he helped her lay down on the bed and he laid down beside her as she put his hands around her waist.

"He really broke you, didn't he?" he said hugging her tightly, he had always wanted do date her before he knew she was with Derek. He liked the moment he saw her and he wanted to kill Derek for making her feel this way, he was going to be there for her not just because he had a thing for her but also because her life sucked and his didn't and he wanted to make her life a little better.

"You know I always liked you and if I wasn't broken I would be all over you but thanks to him I am, I am always broken and hurt." she said truthfully and with a tear in her eye, and he noticed and he wanted to make her feel better, he sorta had a crush on her in a way and here was his chance to keep her away from Derek, he was poison and he only hurt her.

"I need to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else, because truthfully I don't know why I'm telling you this, maybe because you just the only person I have right now." she said sadly and nervously.

"Okay, dirty mistresses honor." he said causing her to giggle, but then she returned to her sad state.

"I'm pregnant." she said as she turned to face him with tears in her eyes before she could finish her sentence.

"and I don't think I want tell him." she said angrily.

"Why,why not?" he asked shocked at her secret.

"Because I went to tell him but that's when he broke up with me and I just can't do it, I don't want him to know, so please don't tell him." she pleaded with more tears in her eyes.

"I promise I won't" he said holding her tightly as she snuggled into him. Soon she drifted off to sleep and so did he.

* * *

**okay probably OOC but I don't care **

**review**

**-Jessi**


	2. Together

DISCLAIMER: NOPE NOT MINE BECAUSE IF IT WAS IT WOULD BE SOOOOO DIFFERENT.

* * *

She woke up to the feel of a tight grip on her waist and that scared her, she thought it was Derek and she couldn't get free. She started to cry, she couldn't break free and she started to feel claustrophobic until she heard his voice. When she heard his voice all of her fears melted away and she remembered what had happened.

"hey what's wrong" he said sleepily.

"Nothing" she said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"you thought I was him, didn't you?" he asked already knowing the answer and she nodded.

"Look at me" she didn't move,"Look. At. Me." and she turned to see him, to see his face.

"I'm not Derek I may be a manwhore but I'm not a jerk or an ass." he said and she moved closer to him. She just wanted to feel loved and cared for and he did that. She would actually date him.

"I meant what I said last night, I really do like you and though I can't be your boyfriend I can be there for you and protect you from him." he said seriously kissing her forehead. It was still early so they fell back to sleep.

* * *

Izzie was down stairs baking when she heard a knock at the door. She got up to get it and when she opened it she wasn't surprised.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I need to see Meredith." Derek said standing at the door nervously.

"she is still sleeping!" she snapped knowing what happened between Derek and Meredith the day before and she was really tired of him showing up at the door to apologize.

"Please I really need to talk to her." he pleaded.

"First, she doesn't want to talk to you, second she is still slee..." she started but was cut off by the sound of feet coming down the stairs.

"_Oh shit."_ she thought as she saw Izzie at the door with Derek on the other side. Her hands started to tremble at the sight of him, it was worst that mark was right behind her. She froze, literally froze. She couldn't move or speak or blink because she just saw him and he saw her with Mark Sloan, his ex-best friend together at nine in the morning.

"So I see you get around." Derek said harshly and it clearly hurt Meredith because you could see the tears creep up in her eyes.

"You don't get to talk to her that way in her own house and she doesn't get around. She is too broken to get around." Mark said as he moved right in front of Derek.

" Then why the fuck are you here, seeing all you are is a woman stealing manwhore."

"I may be a manwhore but I'm not an ass and I'm not a jerk who breaks people."

"Well this isn't about you, and I need to talk to Meredith." Derek said trying to get past Mark but he failed.

"Just leave her alone, you're hurting her and you keep hurting her by breaking up with her just to get back with her. Leave!" Mark said making sure Derek couldn't get past him.

"You don't live here."

"yea but I do now leave Dr. Shepard" Izzie said and he walked away and Mark closed the door. Mark walked back over to Meredith who was still frozen in place. She hadn't moved or spoken she just stood there. He moved and picked her up and she still didn't move or make a sound.

"Tell Torres that she isn't coming in today and neither am I." Mark said and she nodded. He took Meredith up stairs and laid her down on her bed and that's when she broke _again._ She sat there and cried until he had to get her water so she wouldn't be dehydrated. He began to hold her, he held her until she cried herself to sleep. He had to protect her and her children because he cared. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep next to her.  
When he woke up he pulled Meredith closer, he enjoyed it. He had feelings for her of course, but he couldn't do anything until she was protected and fixed, he would never ever let Derek break her again. He got up and went down stairs to make something to eat.

When she woke up she felt the cold emptiness of the other side of the bed. She started to cry once thought it was a dream that Mark, Mark Sloan was there for her until the door to her room opened.

"Hey why are you crying?" he said walking towards her.

"I thought it was a dream, I thought you weren't really here, that I was broken and alone." she sobbed and hugged her.

"I will always be there for you, us dirty mistresses have to stick together." he said letting her go, their gazes met for one moment until their lips met and it went from a small peck to a passionate kiss and they loved it. When the came up for air, they wanted to stop because the knew it would get them no where. She kissed him again and his hand traveled to the hem of her shirt and went under. His hand traveled under her shirt until it reached her bra. He went back to the hem and pulled her shirt off of her and you know the rest.

* * *

When Meredith woke up she felt his strong arms wrapped around her and she snuggled into him, she didn't just sorta like him, she really liked Mark Sloan. Soon he woke, he was happy as ever but then he knew they would have face Derek at work that day but he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could.

"hey"

"hey"

"Sooo last night was..." he shouted as she left the room

"Was amazing,mind blowing." he said and she laughed but it faded quickly.

"yea but..."

"Your not ready, I get it." he said moving hair out or her face.

"No, I just might take some time to open up but I do want this." she said quickly.

"Good but what are we going to do about today."

"I have no idea but I guess we'll just go with it." she said nervously

"I could put you on my service so that way you don't get put on Derek's."

"Thank you." she said giving him a peck on the lips and then going to the shower.

"So are we a couple?" he shouted as she left out the room.

"No we are dating" she shouted back before getting into the bathroom and started the shower. Ten minutes later, she came out the shower and headed to her room where there was a note on her bed.

"_went home to get fresh clothes see you at the hospital -M."_She moved it aside and put on her clothes and slipped the note in her pocket before heading downstairs, where Izzie was.

"_shit, what of Izzie heard us." she thought._

_"_Good morning." said Meredith trying to avoid the teasing that was coming her way.

"Seems like someone got fixed last night." Izzie teased.

"Shut up" said Meredith as she ran towards the door.

"Okay but at lunch we will talk!" Izzie yelled as Meredith Ran out the door.

* * *

**Okay here goes the second chapter.** **The next Chapter should be up soon**

**Review**

**-Jessi**


	3. At the hospital

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GREY'S ANATOMY.**

* * *

When Meredith arrived at the hospital Derek had just gotten there also. She hurried in trying to avoid contact but of course that never happens.

"Dr. Grey!" he called after her but she kept walking as if she didn't hear him.

"Meredith." he said running up behind her but she walked faster heading toward the intern locker room but he caught up and grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her into the closest on-call room.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled in pain as he spun hern around.

"You can't just keep avoiding me Meredith!" he yelled but she didn't respond, her arm was in so much pain and she felt dizzy and sick. She moved over and sat on a bed now pale and her arm now had a bruise and was still in a lot of pain.

"Derek LEAVE ME ALONE, DON'T TALK TO ME, DON'T REQUEST ME, DON'T LOOK FOR ME, YOU BROKE ME AND MARK IS FIXING ME!" she yelled but he blocked the door way so she couldn't leave.

"MEREDITH I LOVE YOU, DON'T DO THIS, HE IS JUST GOING TO HURT YOU!" he yelled and anyone who walked past could hear the conversation and that anyone just happened to be Mark.

"JUST LIKE YOU HURT ME, DEREK LET ME LEAVE." she said, mostly because her arm was in a lot of pain and she needed to get it checked out and she started to push pass him but he grabbed her arm again.

"AHHHH, DEREK LET ME GO!" she yelled in agony and started to cry, and when Mark heard her scream he had to go in, he walked closer and opened the door.

"Mark get out!" Derek shouted but Meredith ran to him, she held onto him with her arm that wasn't in pain and cradled the other to her chest and started to sob.

"Come on Meredith we need to get your arm checked out." he said picking her up and leaving the on-call room heading to an exam rooM but he bumped in to Bailey.

"What the hell is wrong with her!?"

"Derek" was all he said, she sighed."we hurry or she will be late for rounds"

"Yea we we have to get her arm checked out and.."

"WAIT, did you just say she needs to get checked out?" she asked and he nodded "he PHYSICALLY HURT HER?"

"Yes but she doesn't want to talk."

"Okay, well I have to tell chief about this and she needs to go home after this so I will get Dr. Torres as well, just to make sure nothing is broken." she said leaving to find Dr. Torres. Soon after Dr. Torres arrived in the Exam room.

"Okay, let's check this out."she said putting on gloves and began to take a look at her arm.

"Ohhh, okay her arm is bruised badly and we need an x-ray to make sure it isn't broken" she said as she disposed of her gloves. Meredith remained silent, she didn't speak or move she just sat there.

* * *

**Okay I know its short but I had to update. REVIEW!**

**-Jessi**


	4. The Chief

**Next chapter, this involves the Chief, Derek, Meredith and Mark.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GREY'S ANATOMY. **

* * *

They had gotten her checked out and it was only a small fracture so she had gotten a cast, a black cast. She and Mark had just left the room when the Chief had called them in his office. They went in and silently took a seat.

"Okay, Meredith, Dr. Bailey already filed a report, I just need you to tell me what happened." he said compassionately.

"I want to to be transferred to Mercy-West." she whispered quietly but they both heard her.

"Mer don't let him ruin you." Mark said as he went to hug her but she stood up.

"I'm not and the only way I can do that is if go to Mercy-West just until the end of this year and then I can come back but this year, there is too much at stake right now!" she said loudly.

"fine Meredith, I will see what I can do for you but if I might ask, what is at stake here?" the chief ask curiously and she sat down and let out a long sigh.

"I'm pregnant and..." and before she could finish the door flew open and Derek was there. Meredith almost fained, she had hoped he hadn't heard her.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE THIS IS A PRIVATE MEETING!" the chief yelled as he saw Derek.

"I need to talk to Meredith chief." Derek said.

"You can't bee within a 15 foot radius of Meredith now I suggest you get out of my office because I have to talk to you later now go!" the chief yelled and Derek stormed out of the office.

"Thank you"

"No problem Meredith, not Mark I want you to tell Derek to come to my office now and make sure Meredith gets home safely."

"Chief I can.." Meredith started but was cut off.

"No you have A busted arm and too much going on" he said then looked at mark "Please make sure she gets home safe."

"I will, promise" and with that they left his office. She went to go find her friends before she left. Everyone was at lunch except for Alex and she didn't really care. She sat down in the chair in between Izzie and Christina.

"Hey Mer, where's your food?" Izzie asked as she stuffed her mouth with her sandwich.

"I'm not staying." she answered quickly.

"Wait Mer, why do you have a cast on your arm, what happened?"Izzie asked worriedly as she finished her sandwich.

"Nothing!" she answered annoyed.

"Its not nothing if it needed a cast, what happened."Izzie asked drawing attention from the other two people at the table.

"yea Mer, why do you have a cast and why is it black?" George asked before taking a sip of his water.

"Fine but do not say a word to anyone at all, EVER." Meredith whispered harshly.

"Okay" they all whispered back. She could not believe she was about to tell them.

"It was..." before she finished her sentence Mark came up behind her.

"Grey, we have to go." causing everyone to snap their heads at Mark.

"Fine." she said and got up to leave.

"You will tell us" she heard Izzie yell as she left the cafeteria. She and Mark walk across the bridge to the elevator and past the chief's office and all the heard was yelling and then it went silent. All they heard was the door fly open and they started to walk away as quickly as they could but Derek saw them.

"YOU!" Derek yelled as he walked up to them but then he remembered about the 'restraining order'.

"You are lucky Meredith is right next to you or I would kick your ass right now." he said as he pointed at Mark and the walked away.

* * *

Later that day, Meredith need to take a shower but that wasn't gonna happen with her cast so she need Mark to help her take a bath. He quickly undressed her and he ran water for her and assisted her in. When it was time for her to get out he helped her put robe on.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked curiously.

"what.." he started but she continued.

"Why are you helping me, beside the dirty mistresses and because the chief asked, why are really helping me?" she asked as they made it into her room and she went to her drawer to get some clothes.

"I help you because you need help, I help you because we are friends and friends help and I help you because I like you enough to care." he said as he assisted her when she tried to put her shirt on.

"Thank you"

"Plus I get to see you naked: he said with a smirk and she punched his arm.

"Shut up" she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay I need to find you something to eat so you stay healthy for the baby." he said and she smiled at him. It amazed her at how sweet and kind he could be when he wasn't being a manwhore. She did like him and the more he acts the ways he's around her the more she starts to really like him.

"Okay" she said and the left out of the room. After everything as done and they at he helped her change into pajamas and made sure she took her medicine for the pain.

"Hey Mark" she said nervously.

"Yea"

"Can you stay, like with me, like tonight?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

"Uh, sure is everything alright are you in pain?" he asked worriedly.

"Uh no I just want you to um... stay... with me... in bed."

"Okay" he said confused. She started to walk upstairs and he followed, he took off his shirt and pants and everything else except boxers. She laid down in bed and he laid next to her, and she snuggled into him wrapping his hands around her waist and he went with it and soon they were both asleep. Later Izzie came home and just wanted to check on Meredith because she had the cast and all and saw Meredith and Mark snuggled next to each other and she knew ther was something serious going on.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. REVIEW.**

**-Jessi**


	5. Life truly sucks

**The next Chapter**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own greys Anatomy.**

_**"Okay" he said confused. She started to walk upstairs and he followed, he took off his shirt and pants and everything else except boxers. She laid down in bed and he laid next to her, and she snuggled into him wrapping his hands around her waist and he went with it and soon they were both asleep. Later Izzie came home and just wanted to check Meredith because she had the cast and all and saw Meredith and Mark snuggled next to each other and she knew there was something serious going on.**_

* * *

Meredith woke up to the smell of bacon and noticed that Mark wasn't right next her so she headed down stairs to see mark, Mark Sloan, cooking in her kitchen and Izzie just stares in amazement.

"He took over my kitchen." Izzie says in shock.

"technically its my kitchen!" Meredith says also surprised.

"Mer, you don't know even know how to cook!" Izzie exclaimed and Meredith felt a churning in her stomach and ran upstairs to the bathroom. She vomited for five minutes before she quickly brushed her teeth and ran back downstairs.

"Mer, you alright?" Izzie asks as she looked at Meredith then to Mark who also knew something was wrong.

"Yea I'm fine just I guess the morning sickness is finally kicking in." she said taking a bite of bacon that sat on the plate in front of her.

* * *

Last day at Seattle Grace Hospital.

"Meredith!" the chief called as she walked pass his office.

"Yes chief?"she asked before turning around "Can you please come to my office." he said and she turned and walked to his office, he took a seat in his chair and she took a seat im the chair in front.

"Now Meredith, you know this is you last day here correct?" he asked.

"Yes chief."

"So you will scrub in with me on a colonoscopy today and the you can gather you things and everything will be set, plus a contract that says you will return next year."

"Okay"

"Great, you can leave now, see you in the O.R!" he said happily and she got up to leave. When she excited she saw Mark and ran toward him to see he has stitches on his face and a cast on his hand.

"Hey, what the hell happened and don't say it's who I think it is?" and he nodded.

"Why can't he just leave us alone." she said and he smirked.

"So it's 'us' now?" he asked sarcastically. It had been a week since he and Meredith had started '_dating'_ but he wanted more, he honestly wanted more with her that just a fling.

"It is us, you and me." she replied. He saw that she wanted more as much as he did.

"boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked childishly and full of hope.

"Boyfriend, girlfriend." came he reply and he pulled her close and kissed her. Soon after they heard a grunt behind them and turned to see Derek as he walked into the chief's office and as soon as they turned back to each other the heard yelling and something about suspension which led to Derek storming out of the office.

* * *

At the house.

"So no one is home." Meredith said from the bathroom walking out after her shower.

"Oh doctor Grey are you thinking dirty "Mark said as she walked into the room.

"Very dirty" she said seductively as she dropped her owel in front of him closing the door and he jumped off of the bed and came up in front of her kissing her passionately as she tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he raised his arms and she romove his shirt and when his hands fell onto her breasts, massaging them and he went to suck he nipple, feeling it become harder in his mouth and he swiched to the other and she let a moan escape her mouth as he let go of her nipple and began to tease it.

"Ohh Mark" she moaned as he began to lick harder. He stops and comes back up to her mouth kissing her, letting her taste herself as he pulls aways and goes back down letting his fingers find her entrance and just as he was about to go in.

"Beg" he said and she looked at him confused.

"Beg, beg for it, for this, I need to know you really want it." he said still circling her entrance making her so very horny and angry that he thiught she was using him for sex.

"Please"she pleaded but he didn't change his movements he continued circling.

"Please Mark, I want you in me, please, I want you to fuck me hard Mark I need you in me.' she pleaded and all of it was true as he slipped two fingers inside her nice and slow causing a moan.

"Yes Mark faster" she moaned and he began to trust harder into her and faster.

"Oh yes Mark, please, I need you, I want more." she yelled as she began to climax and once she came he began to unzip his pants and pulled down his boxers. He let his dick find her her entrance once again waiting for her beg.

"Mark,fuck me and fuck me hard, make me numb. make me come, please Mark, just, please fuck me." she begged and he went in fast and hard and she yelled.

"Oh Mark, yes, yes I need you," and he pumped faster."Oh Mark, I want you so much, harder so much harder." she yelled and he pumped harder, really hard and at one point she couldn't control her feelings or secrets from coming out of her mouth.

"I love you Mark, don't stop because I love you, yes Mark!" she screamed and he stopped, and she stared at him not really regeristing what she sai for a minute until he began to speak.

"Do you mean it, do you really mean it?" he asked nervously hoping she meant it and that it wasn't in the heat of the moment because he was truly in love with her as he saw in the hospital everyday he began to love her

"Yes, I did mean it, I do mean it" she said and he came up next to her and kissed her.

"I love you too, I really do" he said as he kissed her again but he felt a wetness on his cheeks and he roke away to see Meredith crying. He moved up and he held her tightly as she continued to cry but began to speak.

"I'm scared, I'm scared Mark, that you won't stay, because of dark and twisty Meredith, no guy loves dark and twist Meredith, no guy even likes dark and twisty Meredith and I have issues and I'm just scared that you won't stay." she says as she continued to cry."Promise you'll stay, promise that you'll stay with me"

"I love you, Meredith,I love dark and twisty Meredith, I promise you, that no matter how hard it gets I'll stay,I promise you I'll stay and protect you and love you, I promise I'll stay." he said and wiped the remainder of her tears aways and laid her down in the be and he got on the other side wrapping his arms around her waist and she snuggled into him.

* * *

Four months later

"Mark, hurry up we have to go." Meredith yelled as she grabbed her purse and jacket and heard Mark run downstairs.

"Okay we can go now" he said panting as he grabbed his jacket and opened the door for Meredith, and let her out before closing the door behind them. They were going to the doctor to see what the baby was.

"Meredith Grey" the doctor called and she and Mark followed her into the room and got ready for it when the doctor came in and began the scan.

"Okay well we have a heartbeat and.. well the heartbeat has and echo." The doctor said and started to move the camera around.

"Well what does that mean?"Meredith asked nervously as she looked over at Mark.

"It means your having twins and it looks like they're both girls, congratulations." She said while wiping the gel off Meredith and exiting the room.

"What am I going to do now Mark. Really, twins, what did I do to to deserve all of this pressure.

"Mer, calm down. We are gonna do this together, I promised remember? We can do this but now I really think we should tell Derek."Mark said brushing the hair out of her face.

"What! Why would I tell him that. I just want to be happy with you Mark please don't make me tell him I don't want to tell him!" She said on the verge of tears.

"Mer, in just a few months you will have to see him and then look at our kids and feel guilty because of it, it's his legal right to know about his children Meredith." He said holding her as the tears fell from her eyes to her shirt.

"I know Mark, I just wish they were yours, I wish I cheated and they were your kids and I just could forget about Derek, he ruins my life with secret wives and all of his bullshit and... "her voice trailed off and Mark began to speak.

"I know Mer, we are gonna be a family and we are gonna be happy and we will have Meredith and Mark babies if you want but we have to tell him or they will be never be mine it just won't be right Mer." He said and she nodded and he wiped away her tears and the doctor came back with multiple pictures of the sonogram and with labels of which was which.

"I wanna tell him today, like later today." She said confidently

"Mer, you don't have to do it right I just meant we are going to have to tell him."

"I know but I want to, I want to get it over with, deal with it before they're born y'know." She said and he nodded and they got up and left the doctor's office.

"Y'know Mer, we should come up with names before we tell him or he is gonna want a choice. Mark said and she nodded as the got into the car.

"I've always liked Olivia." she said and he nodded

"Me too" Mark said.

"And Katherine, Olivia Katherine Sloan." She said and he froze.

"My last name, why my last name? He asked.

"Because you are they're father, no matter what genetics say or Derek says you are the father of my kids, only you will ever be the father of my children." She said with a smile.

"I like the name Violet" he said and she smiled.

"Rose, Violet Rose, Violet Rose Sloan." Meredith and she finally made it to the hospital and she took a deep breath before they got out the car and walked through the doors of Seattle Grace hospital. The first thing she saw was him, Derek Shepherd and he walked up to her.

"Meredith what brings you here?" He asked and she whisked him away to a on call room.

"Meredith, what the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Derek, when you broke up with me I was going to tell you something, I was pregnant and they are yours." She said and the next thing she knew his hand made contact with her face twice and he begins to speak.

"So, what you were just gonna run away with my children and have it all!" He yelled and she had begun to cry and tried to leave but he pinned her up against the wall.

"You must of had something to tell me Mer, so what did you have to tell me?" He yelled and she whimpered.

"They are girls and I'm having twins and I have names and I'm going to fight you for custody of them if I have to and pressing charges " she said as she pushed him out of,the way and ran back to Mark and held him tight as she cried.

"What's wrong, what happened in there." He asked

"Just take me to the police station!" She said loudly.

"Did he touch you?" He asked and he looked at her bruised red cheeks" okay, let's go." He said and the turned and left.

* * *

Okay here's the next chapter enjoy

REVIEW

-Jessi


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter.**

_**"They are girls and I'm having twins and I have names and I'm going to fight you for custody of them if I have to and pressing charges " she said as she pushed him out of,the way and ran back to Mark and held him tight as she cried.**_

_**"What's wrong, what happened in there." He asked**_

_**"Just take me to the police station!" She said loudly.**_

_**"Did he touch you?" He asked and he looked at her bruised red cheeks" okay, let's go." He said and the turned and left.**_

* * *

"Mer, wait we have to get you some ice for your face first, just stay right here."Mark said as he walked away to get the ice. She waited for a minute before she saw Christina, and she walked up to her.

'Mer, why are you here you still have like a couple months left at Mercy-West." she said giving Meredith a hug, which was rare but since Meredith can't drink they can't go out as often.

"You know how I'm pregnant and I wasn't gonna tell Derek." Meredith asked and she nodded.

"Well I came to tell him." she sad nervously.

'What, why the hell would you do that!" Christina said loudly. "And where is Mark?"

"He...um went to get me some ice." Meredith said nervously.

"What did Derek fucking do now?" Christina said annoyed and angry that Derek keeps hurting Meredith.

"I can't... I don't want to say."Meredith said and Mark came up behind her.

"Here, Mer, use the ice." Mark said and she put the ice on her face but it didn't help that she had a bruises on both of her cheeks.

"Mer, I'm gonna kick his pathetic ass for you okay." Christina said and walked away and the turned just to be stopped by chief Webber.

"Meredith"she turned around and saw the chief and attempted to smile but her face was in to much pain.

"Meredith, Mark, what are doing here?" He asked and she wanted to just run away.

"We had to see Derek but we were just leaving." Mark said trying to quickly get Meredith out of there because he knew she was uncomfortable.

"Meredith did Derek hurt you because Christina ran through here saying she was gonna kick McDreamy's ass. So Meredith what did Derek do to you so I can handle it." The chief said.

"No I want to handle it myself, I'm pressing charges, Richard I can take care of myself ,so please." Meredith pleaded.

"Meredith you know I can't do that, I have to do something." He said and Meredith rolled her eyes.

"You know what fine, he slapped me twice and pinned me against a wall in that on call room right next to the intern locker room." She said fearlessly she was done with crying because of Derek.

"Can I go now" she said angrily and chief nodded and they left and made it to the car.

"Mer, are you okay?" Mark asked and she nodded.

"Just take me to the police station!"she said bluntly and he started the car and they left.

* * *

When they got there she quickly got out the car and approached the glass separating the officers from regular people.

"Can I help you miss?" The officer asked as she stood at the glass.

"I would like to press charges." She said bluntly.

"Okay what is the charge and who are you charging?"the officer asked.

"Assault." She said quickly."on Derek Shepherd".

"Okay well first we need to ask you exactly what happened and then we need to take pictures of your bruises because I can see them clearly on your face." The officer said and then went to the back to get a camera.

"Okay now can you explain exactly what happened?"

"Well for months back he wanted to talk but I ignored him and he yanked me in to a closet fracturing my left arm and today I came back because I had something to tell him and when I did he slapped me twice and when I tried to leave he pinned me against a wall in an on call room at Seattle grace hospital." She explained. After everything was finished they headed to Mark's apartment and got something to eat but it was difficult because of the bruises on Meredith's cheeks and difficult for Mark to watch.

"Hey you look very tired and you had a really bad day, so why don't we just take a nap?" He said and she nodded. The got up and headed for Mark's bedroom and she quickly got into bed and he followed and wrapped his arms around her **and** she put her face in the crook of his neck and soon he felt tears coming from her eyes. He held her and let her just let out all of her pain and anger. He kissed the top of her head whispering soothing words until she cried herself to sleep and he kissed her again whispering one last thing before sleep also took over him.

"I love you, always.

* * *

Next chapter hoped you liked it, I know it short but when I use a computer and not my phone it will be longer

Ollie


	7. It's not you

**Here is the next chapter.**

_**"Hey you look very tired and you had a really bad day, so why don't we just take a nap?" He said and she nodded. The got up and headed for Mark's bedroom and she quickly got into bed and he followed and wrapped his arms around her and she put her face in the crook of his neck and soon he felt tears coming from her eyes. He held her and let her just let out all of her pain and anger. He kissed the top of her head whispering soothing words until she cried herself to sleep and he kissed her again whispering one last thing before sleep also took over him.**_

_**"I love you**_, _**always.**_

* * *

_**Four months later.**_

_**He woke up to a scream.**_

_**"What is wrong Mer?" he asked worriedly**_

_**" My water broke, I need to go to the hospital NOW." she yelled and he jumped up quickly putting on shoes and walked over to her to help her downstairs. He got her to the car and quickly drove to Seattle Grace hospital. Once they were there he got out and ran over to an empty wheelchair and brought it back over to her side of the car assisting her out and wheeling her into the hospital. He got a nurse and they started to wheel her to a room and on the way they saw the chief, well he saw the chief because she wasn't focused on anything but getting the twins out of her.**_

_**"Hey, Mark, she's in labour?" the chief asked as he approached Mark.**_

_**"Yea but can you do something for me, well us?" he asked nervously. He wanted to make sure that Derek could not come in her room or see her or the twins.**_

_**"I know Mark, he will not be able to go into the nursery or her room,I got it handled." He said and walked away.**_

_**14 hours later**_

_**She went through fourteen hours of labour but she finally got her wish. She finally gave birth to the most beautiful baby girls ever. Identical twins, the only way you could tell the difference was of the hat on their heads. Olivia Katherine had a pink hat. She had blue grey eyes and dark hair. Her nose was exactly like Derek's, actually she had everything like Derek, the eyes, nose, lips, hair. She looked nothing like Meredith but she didn't care. Violet Rose had a yellow hat on and of course if Olivia wasn't the split image of Meredith then she was. She had green brown eyes and light hair. She had the same everything and Meredith couldn't be more happy. Soon Izzie, Christina, Alex and George were in her room congratulating her.**_

_**"Mer can I hold her?" Izzie asked pointing at Violet, Mark was sitting in the chair right next to Meredith's bed holding Olivia. Meredith nodded and handed Izzie the little girl and Izzie's face just lit up. Izzie cooed at the little girl in her arms and took a seat in the chair on the other side o Meredith's bed. Soon everyone left and it was just her and Mark.**_

_**"So beautiful!" Mark said and Meredith looked up from holding Olivia. **_

_**"I know" she said and he leaned over and kissed her carefully not letting go of the baby in his arms.**_

* * *

_**Outside the room stood Derek, where he could see them but they couldn't see him.**_

_**"That should be me in there, holding her and holding MY children." he thought as he saw Mark kiss the top of the little girls head in his arms then kiss Meredith again.**_

_**'That should be me, and it will be me one day." he thought again.**_

_**"That should be me!" he whispered to himself not knowing that Dr. Miranda Bailey had walked up behind him.**_

_**"But it isn't" she said to him and he snapped his head around at her.**_

_**"It isn't you, your not kissing her or holding HER children, you didn't make her happy besides giving her children and that isn't as special as you think because Mark can give her more children, though they are her first. You hurt her emotionally and physically and from that relationship you gave her kids and now you need to leave her alone, don't talk to her unless work related because she is happy, she deserves to be happy but you don't deserve her, she is young and lively but dark and twisty and if you can't handle that then you don't deserve it" she said harshly. She might not have been Meredith's mother but Meredith was her intern and she protects all her interns.**_

_**"What gives you the right to say anything about our relationship?" he snapped at her.  
**_

_**"I was the one who had to put her on different a attending because of you, she even left because of you so I and many others have much to say about your relationship. And just know that it SHOULDN'T BE YOU, YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN THERE WITH HER!" she said harshly and walked away. Soon Derek walked away thinking about everything Bailey had said. He went to Joe's later and drank himself into a deep hole until Joe called him a cab and he went home. He was so unstable that he knocked over a vase in his apartment. He didn't care anymore, about his life or anything. He couldn't have Meredith or his children. He finally given up. He got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a letter to Meredith. He called the chief to come over ASAP and walked over to the biggest piece of broken glass on the picked it up and brought it across his wrist, twice before switching wrists and eventually fell to the floor. Five minutes Chief Webber opened the door and dropped down to Derek and checked for a pulse which he barely had. He called 911 and kept applying pressure. Once the EMT's were there, he saw the letter and decide to show Meredith when it was necessary because he did not want to tell Meredith Grey, the mother of this man's children, the love of his life, that he tried to kill himself and actually might die. Once he got the hospital they fixed him and made sure no one got word of this but he knew it wouldn't last long but he had to try because he wanted to protect Meredith but also his friend. They had Derek settled into a room and made sure no one saw who it was and stayed there all night. He tried to get some sleep because he knew the next day would be Hell.**_

* * *

_**Okay dramatic right. Derek just couldn't Handle it. Well review because this was probably a little OOC but just let me know what you think.**_

_**-Ollie.**_


	8. Five Years

**Okay I know I sort of just stopped writing this but now I think I can finish this. This takes place five years later at Violet's and Olivia's fifth birthday party. Derek survived his suicide attempt which Meredith still doesn't know about.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S ANATOMY.**

* * *

"Make a wish" Meredith said happily as her daughters blew out the candles. Everyone she loved was there and she couldn't have been any better. There was a knock at the door as Mark began to cut both of the twins cake and she went to go get it. She kinda waddled over to the door since she was seven months pregnant with her third child, a boy.

"Hello..?" she said and then stopped at who it was. It was Derek, at her door. She pushed him away from the door and took a step out. She looked at him, took a double take. She couldn't believe he was there. Everyone had told her that he went to back to New York.

"What the hell are you doing here." she whispered harshly.

"Calm down I just came to talk to you." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what today is? I can't talk to you! Not now, not ever I'm busy." she said and he sighed.

"Meredith, please. We don't have to talk now but please. I just want five minutes that is all I'm asking of you." he said and she sighed and gave in. Nothing that bad could happen in five minutes.

"Fine" she said and he nodded.

"Can you met me at the ferries tomorrow at noon" he said and she nodded.

"Oh and can you give this to them. I will always know what today is." he said taking his hands from behind his back to show two boxes.

"What is this" she asked slightly angry.

"Um..they're necklaces with their initials on it." he said handing them to her and she looked at the boxes with great care.

"Okay" she said walking back into her house and closing the door.

"Mommy Mommy" the twins said in unison as the dragged her over to their father who had icing all over his face.

"Look at we did to daddy" Olivia said to her and Meredith smiled.

"Don't daddy look pretty" Violet said and Meredith laughed.

"Yea he looks beautiful" Meredith said kissing both of her daughters on the cheek.

"Mere, can you help me with this" he said and all their friends bust out with laughter. Meredith grabs some paper towel and wiped her daughter hands before letting them go play with Izzy and Alex's daughter Sophia and Tuck. She walked over into the kitchen and started helping Mark clean his face off.

"So, who was at the door?" Mark asked as she began wiping off the icing.

"You'll never guess." Meredith said and paused before finishing her sentence. "Derek" she said and Mark became increasingly nervous. He had never told Meredith about how Derek tried to kill himself. Everyone else knew except for her and everyone wanted to keep it that way.

"Really, are you serious?" Mark said with false shock.

"Yea he said he just wanted to talk to me and I said yes" she said and Mark couldn't hide his anger.

"What! After everything he did to you!?" Mark said loudly and Meredith rolled her eyes.

"It was five years ago and I'm only talking to him for five minutes, ten at the most" she said and Mark huffed.

"He hurt you and I'm just trying to protect you and this little guy" he said rubbing her stomach.

"I know and everything will be fine now let's get back out there." she said giving him a peck on the cheek before going back into the living room.

The next day:

Meredith walked up to the bench right by the ferries She took a seat, it was only 11:55 so she was gonna be there for at least 5 minutes. About 3 minutes later Derek showed up with a small smile on his face and sat down next to her.

"Hi" he said and she smiled.

"Hi" she replied and for a minute they sat there in silence.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked and he sighed.

"I wanted to apologize, I mean really apologize. For everything I ever did to hurt you. I was angry and confused but that gave me no right to hurt you or put you endanger and for that I am so sorry. I will never be able to apologize enough for that but I am sorry." he said and she had tears in her eyes, she had waited so long to hear that and it felt like she was finally over what had happened.

"Thank you" she said and he nodded.

"So, how are they?" he asked and she knew exactly who he meant by that.

"They're adorable. They're so smart and funny and they both have the McDreamy smile." she said making him laugh a little.

"And what is this one?" he said referring to her pregnant stomach.

"Oh, a boy. We're naming him Mason. I'm due in about a month." she said with a small smile.

"So, how's New York?" she asked and he looked at her confused.

"New York?" he questioned.

"Everyone said you went to New York." she said and he sighed.

"I didn't go to New York. I went to L.A after I got out of the hospital" he admitted and she look confused.

"What do you mean "Got out of the hospital"?" she asked and he sighed again.

"They didn't tell you, did they" he said and she still looked confused.

"Tell me what?" she asked and he hung his head.

"The day you gave birth to the twins, I had went home and wrote you a letter before slitting both wrist. Luckily, Richard had came just in time. I was on suicide watch for a month before I could leave the hospital and I moved to L.A worked at a practice that some of my friends..." he kept talking but she couldn't hear anything else.

"He tried to kill himself. He tried to end his life because he couldn't have us, he couldn't have me. He was in the goddamn hospital for a month and Ididn't see him. Every time I came up to the hospital, I heard nothing of him and everyone else would ignore her if I asked questions." she thought and felt tears in her eyes and her anger rise. They had kept this from her and they had no right to, everyone just acted like nothing had ever happened.

"Derek" she said cutting him off. He noticed the tears in her eyes and just wanted to wrap his arms around her.

"Mer.." he started but she stood up.

"Um, I have to go but you can call me anytime. My number hasn't changed." she said hurriedly and began to walk of to her car.

"Damn it! All I did was make everything more fucked up" he thought as he began to walk to his car.

Meredith hurried home safely and wait until she had to pick the girls up from school. She was going to wait until Mark got home. She was so hurt that they would keep this from her. That he would keep this from her. It was nine and she had already put the girls to sleep when Mark got home. When he walked through the door and smiled at her, she didn't smile back. He definitely knew there was something wrong.

"Hey" he said and she still didn't say anything. Her emotions were running rampant and she didn't want to say anything she'd regret she just wanted the truth.

"I want the letter." she said softly and he almost hadn't heard her. He looked at her confused. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Mer.."

"I want the letter. The letter that Derek wrote me when he tried to kill himself. I want _that _letter" she angrily with tears filling her eyes.

"Mer...I..."

"You what? All of you guys thought I was just never going to find out. That I just wasn't supposed to know, that I was too weak. Well guess what I'm not and I want the letter NOW!" she yelled with tears running down she had to calm down for herself and for the baby. Mark let out sigh and showed her upstairs. He went in the linen closet into the very back that even she knew she couldn't reach and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He handed it to her and she took it and began to walk downstairs.

"Meredith, where are you going?" he called after her as he followed down the stairs.

"I can't read this here. I...I don't want to read this here." she said as she found her shoes and put them on along with her jacket.

"Mer, please can we just..." he started but she wouldn't let him finish.

"No! I want to read this alone." she said as she walked out the door.

* * *

**Okay so I know that I had finished it but that was just because I had felt bored with it but now I think I can finish it off. Tell me what you think and leave reviews**

**-Ollie**


	9. AN

Okay so I feel horrible for not updating for so long but I do plan on it. I want to update soon but I've been distracted with other stories and other things but I will update soon. Thank you for reading and the reviews.


End file.
